The dynamic or hypocontractile ventricular septum: 1) is a common but not invariable morphologic features of HCM: and 2) occurs frequently in patients with other cardiac diseases producing left ventricular hypertrophy and pressure overload, and therefore is not a particularly specific diagnostic marker for HCM.